Loadout:Robin hood/quick-scoper:Infiltrator
Description Made for sniper who have the patience and mind for stealth and finding the right moment, very hard to use but emotional reward for being effective is high Strategy If your using this loadout you will need to be very stealthy,and being able to develop your own path, if you follow the main spearheading assault class you will die,either find your own path (such as climbing tree on biolab,climbing a hill,staying in sideways of biolab after landing, finding a spot for sniping in ANYTHING you can stand on top of a tech plant) or stay back as a support marksman, also develop the mind set of you being a shadow that never touch the world, people dont see you and you dont leave unneeded traces, all ammo is counted as an effective kill posibble,being found will result death. Now for some trick, you will sacrifice a lot of things to be stealthy,but in the same time you will get used to it and will make you more cautius of picking your engament since remember you only have limited capability in fighting back,in emergency the only option is to run, survivalbility is a must, even after all of your forces is gone,survivalbilty is top priority since dead man tell no tales,throw grenade if your running away from someone, as for the mine, i prefer this to chalenge my self and add more killing potential,use as your wish but only in spot you know youre going to get kills in since if not your blowing ur self up, your best friend will be your bow and arrow namely your rifle and bullet while occasionaly you dagger/pistol,you will need to silence every thing you have,4x scope is great but dont use it for spotting develop an eagle eye for it,here is some easy trick to do it -find something that oddly coloured and doesnt fit the enviroment -or find anything at all that make movement how small it is,mostly a small siluette can be the diference beetwen a free cert and a death screen -if you want to find a sniper best method to do so is hide and wait for him to shoot the tracer, if there isnt anything to bait him use shoot some random shot then relocate -if you feel suspicious start focusing on it now for the sniping it self, there isnt any formal training i can tell but leading your shot and making reflex shot/quick scope will come naturally, once your good at it you can return fire a headshot so fast that it will even impress your self when you see how good you are,but other thing to know is that leading with silencer will be harder but much more fun as you see your bullet dropping like a mortar/arrow straight to someone head at 250ish meter. all up stay stealthy, there isnt any best friend than stealth for a sniper since blueberry/friendly of any kind is bad,unreliable and should be avoided or terminated if neccesary if he is blowing your cover up. HAPPY SNIPING 8) See also *Check out more loadouts *Create your own loadout